In a cellular wireless communication system, a channel status is deteriorated due to a geographical requirement in a cell, a distance between a terminal and a base station, or movement of the terminal, and as a result, communication between the terminal and the base station is smoothly performed. For example, an electric wave shadow area is formed due to an enclosed building such as an office or a housing even in a service area of the base station. Therefore, a wireless communication system provides femtocell service for solving a problem with service in the radio wave shadow area and supplying high-speed data service.
The femtocell is a miniaturized mobile communication base station that connects to a core network of mobile communication via broadband that is installed indoors such as in a home or office. The word femtocell is a compound word formed from the word ‘femto’ meaning 10-15 and the word ‘cell’ meaning a coverage area for mobile communication, and means a base station capable of providing a coverage having a cell radius of 10 m or less.
Since a method of admission control for a femtocell which is performed by a core network in a wireless communication system according to the related art uses only information on membership of the mobile station terminal that requests a network access, there is a limitation in controlling interference caused when the mobile station terminal connects to a macro cell around a hybrid femtocell.
Accordingly, the femtocell in the wireless communication system needs alternatives for reducing interference caused by a plurality of mobile station terminals that request access.